The Unknown Royal
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Rinee was a lost soul, considering she had a twisted past. She hadn't been wanted by either of her parents so she had ended up with her father's lover he frequented. She loved them like family, because they had cared for her. She was a secret though and the outcast of St. Vladimir's. She had no one, until her friends are dragged back to the school by a familiar face.


I was born a Moroi, just like all the others that attended St. Vladimir's. I was born with a startling secret though, which was that I was the sister of two very important people. My mother was Rhea Dragomir; she had an affair with another Moroi. Eric Dragomir had demanded she get rid of me, to hide her secret, so she did. She left me with my father, who in turn dropped me off with the dhampir he frequented. I was then raised as Rinee Belikova, but I knew I was also somewhat a Dragomir. I was younger than Andre, but older than Vasilisa. Not to mention the Moroi man that had taken part of my creation was the same one that Dimitri had come from. None of the people I attended school with knew any of that though; I was simply just the outcast girl with no family.

I had been with Lissa and her family the night of the crash. I was friends with Vasilisa and Rose, and Rhea didn't even recognize me. I was in the car crash too, but just like Lissa, I didn't die because of my powers. I didn't have a specific magic ability but somehow I could heal things. It's how I had lost my future guardian, Nathaniel Dornean. I was thrown from the car and took them a bit to find me, so Nathan had thought I died. He had then went off and become Strigoi because he loved me and didn't want to live without me. It was a ridiculous notion and if I hadn't loved him in return, I would be livid with him. I still was kind of livid with him for leaving me alone. I had no one since Lissa and Rose had run away from the academy.

It's how I ended up back at the Academy and standing out on the roof of the school. I hated what my life had become now but I had to deal with it. I heard someone behind me and I spun to see Christian, "What are you doing up here?"

He laughed, "Checking on you, Rinee. You haven't been doing great since the accident."

I nodded, "I know. I just can't stand it here anymore. I want to go home, Christian. Back to Russia, it's the only place I feel welcome."

He put his arm around my shoulder, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

I leaned against his shoulder, "You do just by being here Christian."

He smiled, "Come on; let's get you back to your room." Christian Ozera was truly my only friend now and we had bounded because of our twisted pasts. I had parents that had just wanted to be rid of me and he had parents who had become Strigoi. We were quite a pair. I hadn't ever told him who I was though; I didn't trust anyone enough to divulge that secret.

He walked me back to my room but we ran into other Morois. Jesse and his friends taunted me, "Look it's the freak girl. You don't belong here freak, why don't you just go away? None of us want you here."

I showed my fangs in anger and Jesse laughed, "What you going to do freak?"

Christian showed his teeth too and sparked his fire at Jesse, "Leave her alone Jesse."

Jesse smirked, "Awe look the two freaks have come together. That's good because no one else would want either of you. The son of two Strigoi and the girl whose family is unknown because they abandoned her. You're both outcasts, get used to the outside. It's where you will both always be."

Christian pulled me away from the group and towards my room. I started to sob when I reached my room and I fell into my chair, "I can't do this anymore."

Christian sat down beside me and pulled me against him, "It will be ok, Rinee. It will get better eventually. It has to."

I screamed, "It won't! They won't ever accept me!"

Christian sighed, "It's ok, Rinee. You will always have me to help you but I have to get back to my room before they catch me out."

I just curled into the chair and nodded, "Go ahead, Christian."

He didn't want to leave me by myself, I could tell, he was very worried. I fell asleep in my chair and when night came around again, I heard pounding on my door. I walked groggily over to my door and opened it to see Christian standing there. He grabbed my hand and yelled, "Come on Rinee, I have a surprise for you."

I groaned as he yanked me behind him and towards the main building. Then he went towards Headmistress Kirova's office. I asked, "Where are we going Christian?"

He stopped outside Kirova's office and pointed at the door, "Wait till you see who comes out of there. I have to get to class, you just wait. Don't go anywhere until they come out."

The door then opened and I froze as I saw who stood there. I jumped into the person's arms, "Dimitri!"

He caught me and smiled, "Rinee, this isn't the right time. I will come talk to you later."

I nodded and backed away but then I saw the two people in the office, "Lissa? Rose?"

They both turned and even though they were in trouble, they both smiled at me. I smiled back and then I felt that everything would be alright now. My two friends were back and my family.


End file.
